Can't Take The Hate
by Anime Girl23
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Set after Teach Me Tonight The whole town seems to hate him and Jess is finding it hard to take. When he tries to take himself out of the picture will feelings and a hidden past be revealed? Warning: cutting & suicide attempts. lit
1. Reminising And Repeating

I'm back with my first not anime fanfic! I feel accomplished that I got myself off the anime streak! Since this is my first non-anime fanfic please don't give me any flames! I'm working on it! Hope you like it!

Note: Jess never went back to New York and Dean wasn't away at the time of the accident so he found out right away. Also, this will have mild humor and mild to moderate Dean bashing. Not a big fan of him. Finally, Christopher will not play a big part. But, if I do I might make him a little mean.

Warning: Jess is going to be really OOC! So don't flame me saying that Jess isn't like that because I've warned you!

Disclaimer: Oh please! If I owned Gilmore Girls it would have been off the air in a week!

Can't Take The Hate

Chapter 1

Hurt And Decisions

_**Gilmore House**_

"Morning, babe," Lorelai said looking up from her conversation with Christopher. "How's the wrist?"

"Hurts a little, but I'll live," Rory said shrugging. Walking over to the coffee pot she poured herself a cup with some difficulty before sitting with her parents. "When'd you get here, Dad?" Rory asked looking at her father.

"About 3 this morning. I drove here after your mother called and by the time I got here you were both asleep so I pulled up a chair," Christopher said.

"Sorry I made you come down," Rory said guilty.

"You didn't make me. I wanted to. Now tell me what this punk looks like so I don't kill the wrong kid," Christopher said smiling.

"It was an accident and we don't need a murder here."

"It'd make my day," Lorelai said adding in her 2 cents.

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay! I won't murder him…although I can't say anything about your dad," Lorelai said smiling.

"I'm going for a walk," Rory said standing up.

"Alright," Lorelai said nodding. "Be back by midnight," She said winking.

"Midnight! Too early!" Rory said playing along.

"Do I even wanna know?" Christopher asked.

"No," Lorelai and Rory said in unison before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"I'm gonna go get dressed," Rory said standing up. Coming back about 15 minutes later her parents saw she had changed into a dark pair of jeans and a black Bangles t-shirt and jacket.

"Hey! Isn't that my shirt from the concert?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes!" Rory said smiling. "Later!" she exclaimed running out the door.

_**With Jess**_

"Why don't I just leave?" Jess asked himself as he walked down the street, towards the bridge. "Heh. Why even ask? I already know why," he said sighing. Jess stared at the ground as he walked until he smashed into a solid object and fell to the ground. Before he could stand, however he felt a sudden force in his stomach.

"You bastard!" a voice said punching Jess again. Looking up Jess saw that the person punching him was Dean.

"Get off of me!" Jess said shoving Dean off and getting up before walking away.

"Why don't you just go back to New York! Oh yeah! You're here because not even your mother could stand you! Don't you see that everyone hates you! Get out of our lives!" Dean yelled as Jess walked away.

Blinking back tears Jess hurried his walk that turned into a run once he was out of sight. When he reached the bridge he saw somebody already there…Rory.

"Oh! Sorry," Rory exclaimed running off before Jess could say a word.

Sighing Jess walked to the bridge and sat down. Putting his head in his hands he allowed tears to fall. "Even Rory can't stand the sight of me," he said wiping his eyes roughly with his sleeve. Noticing his sleeve had come up he shoved it up the rest of the way before putting his hand into his pocket, pulling out an army knife. Opening the knife he slowly ran the knife over his arm and wrist making rivers of blood appear. As he slowly ran the knife over old and healing scars he began to speak. "So deadly…but I can't get enough of seeing my own," he said as he traced another scar. After the blood began to stop Jess stuck his arm into the water to get the blood off. He then dried his arm and cleaned his knife before putting it back in his pocket. Shoving his sleeve back down he stood and headed back towards the diner.

_**One Week Later**_

"Hey, Lane," Rory said as she walked towards her best friend.

"Hey! What's up?" Lane asked as she walked into step next to Rory.

"Nothing much, you?" Rory replied shrugging.

"Is anything good ever happening in the Kim house?" Lane asked trying to look serious.

"Point taken," Rory said laughing.

"Thank you," Lane said joining in.

"Hey, have you noticed anything different about Jess?" Rory asked, surprising Lane.

"Yeah," Lane said nodding. "He's been blowing Luke off at the diner more often and he's being more quiet than usual. Hell, even Taylor's worried. He thinks the 'young hoodlum' is scheming something."

"I think I may have done something."

"How?"

"After the accident I went for a walk to the bridge and when he showed up I ran off," Rory said staring at the ground in guilt.

"Why?"

"I don't know! I was nervous! It was the day after the accident and I just didn't know what to do!"

"Rory, this is Jess we're talking about. He probably just shrugged and had a cigarette."

"Maybe…I have to go meet Dean. Later," Rory said before she ran off.

"Later!"

_**Diner**_

"Where are you going?" Luke demanded as Jess made his way to leave the diner.

"Out," Jess said walking to the door.

"Bridge, right?" Luke asked receiving a quick nod.

"He could at least stay and help. It's busy, but nope. The Almighty Jess helps no one and cares about no one. I really don't get why you just don't send him back," Lorelai said not noticing that Jess hadn't left yet. Hearing the diner door slam Lorelai turned around to see Jess's retreating back and suddenly felt guilty. "Oh,

no."

"Just apologize when he gets back," Luke said refilling her coffee.

"Yeah…okay," Lorelai said nodding.

_**With Jess**_

"I don't blame Lorelai for hating me," Jess mumbled walking down the street. Looking up he saw Dean bending down to kiss Rory. Shaking his head sadly and blinking back tears he quickened his pace towards the bridge.

_**With Dean And Rory**_

"Hey," Dean said kissing Rory.

"Hey," Rory said faking enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Rory…"

"It's nothing. I'm just worried about Jess. Lane said he's been acting weird and that he's being even more quiet than usual. And he's been avoiding me so I have no clue," Rory said sadly.

"Let's not talk about him. He's not even worth our breath."

"Dean! He's my friend!" Rory exclaimed.

"What kind of friend crashes a car your boyfriend _made_ for you and fractures your wrist!"

"It was an accident! He swerved to miss an animal!"

"I don't like him, Rory."

"Well, you've made that perfectly clear," Rory mumbled to herself under her breath.

"I don't want you to talk to him anymore," Dean demanded.

"Dean! I'm not going to stop being his friend just because you don't like him!" Rory exclaimed, growing angry. "God! I'm so sick of this…It's over Dean…we're over."

"So you're going to stop being friends with him?" (Wow, he's stupid!)

"No. You and me! We're over!"

"Funny, Rory," Dean said going to kiss Rory again only to get slapped.

"Get away from me, Dean," Rory said walking towards Luke's, leaving a confused Dean behind. Walking into Luke's she walked over to Luke and her mother. "Hey."

"Hey, Ror," Lorelai said smiling.

"Where's Jess? I gotta talk to him."

"He went down to the bridge…about five minutes ago," Luke said.

"Alright; thanks!" Rory said smiling as she rushed out the door.

**_With Jess_** (This was taking place during the Dean/Rory scene!)

"Funny. This is I came to this town and this is how I'll leave," Jess said as he put his army knife to his wrist. Applying pressure the blade entered his skin. Quickly slashing the main vein he repeated the process on his other wrist. Watching the blood flow from his wrists Jess smiled. "My life should never have started. I just cause trouble for everyone around me. Mom, Dad, Luke, Lorelai, Taylor…and Rory," he said allowing a tear to fall. "I come here and I screw up her relationship with Dean, I get her into a car accident, I fracture her wrist, and I ruin the car her boyfriend _made_ for her! God! Why am I such a damn screw up? I just mess up everyone's lives. But, I won't have to worry about that soon," Jess said before his legs buckled and he fell to his knees.

_**With Rory**_

"What's up with him? It wasn't his fault we got into the accident," Rory said to herself as she walked. However, a sudden pang in her heart made her panic and begin to run. "Oh, God. Please let him be okay," she pleaded as she ran towards the bridge came into view.

"Jess?" she called as she slowed to a walk. When he didn't turn around she hurried to his side only to see something she thought could never happen. "Oh, God, Jess! Jess! Jess! Come on! Look at me!" she exclaimed panicked as she fell to her knees beside him.

"Rory…?" Jess said looking at her dazed before passing out and falling forward.

Quickly catching him she took off her Chilton jacket an applied pressure to his wrists with one hand; and using the other to call 911. Quickly giving them the information she moved his limp form until he was leaning against her chest. Now using both hands on his wrists she allowed tears to fall. Nestling her face in his hair she breathed in his scent. "God, Jess. Please be okay."

_**At The Hospital**_

"Miss? Is there anyone you'd like to call?" a nurse asked Rory quietly.

"Oh, God! I forgot to call my mom and Luke!" Rory exclaimed after a moment.

"The payphone is right over there," the nurse said giving Rory some change.

"Thank you," Rory said standing. Walking over to the pay phone she dialed Luke's. "He really needs to know. Besides, Mom is probably there."

"Luke's"

"Luke? It's Rory," Rory said sniffling.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm at the hospital-"

"What!"

"I'm at the hospital…with Jess."

"What happened! Which one of you is hurt!"

"Jess…he…he slit his wrists."

"Oh God. Is he okay?"

"No word yet."

"Alright. I'm on my way."

"Alright. Bye," Rory said hanging up.

_**At Luke's**_

"Alright. I'm on my way," Luke said hanging up. "Alright! Everybody out! The food's on the house!" Luke yelled shooing everyone out of the diner.

"Luke, what's wrong? Who's hurt?" Lorelai asked after everybody had left.

"Jess. Rory's with him at the hospital," Luke said grabbing his jacket.

"Why's he at the hospital?" Lorelai asked worried.

"He…he slit his wrists," Luke said fumbling with the keys.

"Oh, God," Lorelai said shocked. Putting her hand on his shoulder and making him face her she held out her hand. "Luke, let me drive. You can't drive like this."

"Thanks," Luke said passing Lorelai the keys.

_**At The Hospital**_

"Rory!" Lorelai called when she saw her daughter in the waiting room.

"You okay, Rory?" Luke asked as she gave him and her mom a hug.

"Yeah, just worried," Rory said nodding her head.

"Did you get any information?" Luke asked.

"No," Rory said shaking her head. "A nurse came by about 5 minutes ago, though. She said they'd be able to give us an update on his condition by 4:30 at the latest."

"Well, it's 4:15 now so why don't we sit down. You look like you're going to throw up," Lorelai said worried.

"Alright," Rory said nodding. "I do feel kind of sick. I think it's just because of all the blood. I never could stand the sight of it."

"No Gilmore can," Lorelai said shaking her head.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Rory said nodding. (Okay you know what happened and if you don't then go back!)

_**15 Minutes Later**_

"Where'd he get the knife?"

"Wow, Dean's stupid."

"He probably had it since he lived in New York," Rory said shrugging. "And yes, Mom; Dean is stupid."

"Excuse me? Are you with a…Jess Mariano?" a voice behind them asked. Quickly turning around they saw it was a young woman with her light brown hair in a pony tail.

"Yes! Is he okay!" Rory asked anxious.

"He'll live," the doctor said nodding. "We have him on a blood bag and an IV right now. Which of you is his guardian?"

"I am," Luke said standing. "I'm his uncle."

"Alright," the doctor said nodding. "I need to speak with you for a few moments concerning this."

"Just tell them too. They'll find out anyway."

"You know it, Luke," Lorelai said smiling slightly.

"Alright," the doctor said nodding. "While I was looking over his records I noticed that this wasn't the first time he attempted suicide-"

"What!" Rory exclaimed interrupting the doctor.

"He's done this before?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"When?" Luke asked his voice low.

"September 28th of this year. He had slit his wrists," the doctor said looking up from her papers.

"Can we see him now?" Luke asked through clenched teeth that went unnoticed by the doctor.

"Of course. He's in room 285. By the way, I'm Dr. Glass."

"Rory, you go ahead. I have to talk to Luke," Lorelai whispered to her daughter.

"Okay," Rory said nodding before heading down the hall.

"Luke? Are you okay?" Lorelai asked putting her hand on Luke's arm.

"Yeah…I just can't believe this," Luke said clenching his fists.

"I know Luke-"

"No not this. The last time he did this…it's the day before Liz called to ask if she could send him here."

"What? Do you think-"

"I don't know. I just don't know," Luke said shaking his head. Looking up from the floor he looked at Lorelai. "I know you hate him, but I just wanna thank you for being here."

"It's no problem. Luke, after the accident…I just got so scared that Rory was hurt that I laid the blame on the first person I could."

"I know. When I went to find Jess I was going to chew him out, but when I found him out on the bridge…Lorelai, the kid was near tears. He never meant to hurt Rory."

"I know he didn't," Lorelai said hugging Luke. Lifting her head she looked at Luke before brushing her lips against his.

"What about Christopher?" Luke asked, worried that she kissed him out of pity.

"He'll always have a place in my heart, but I only love him as Rory's father. That's it," Lorelai said staring into Luke's eyes, nearly losing herself in their ocean blue depths.

"I love you, Lorelai" Luke said before closing the gap between him and Lorelai in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Luke," Lorelai said kissing him again, smiling into the kiss. "Let's go see Jess," she said lacing her fingers with his.

**_With Rory And Jess_** (This is taking place a little after Lorelai and Luke started talking!)

"Jess, what was going through your head?" Rory asked taking hold of Jess' hand in a gentle grasp. "Jess, wake up. Please…just wake up. Just let me see that you're okay," she said letting a tear fall down her cheek. "God, Jess…if I hadn't run off the day at the bridge…things could have been so different! If I hadn't left I might have been able to see that something was wrong and helped somehow…then you wouldn't be here! This is all my fault!" Rory exclaimed through her tears. Looking at Jess she gently kissed his forehead before going to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry Jess…I'm so sorry," she said before drifting off to sleep with her head on his chest and his hand still in hers.

TBC

Anime Girl23: FINALLY! I've had this in my notebook for a couple weeks now and I kept getting distracted while I was typing it so I'm happy to finally have it typed!

Jess: Yeah! Now everyone can read me trying to kill myself! _sarcastic_ Thanks a lot!

Anime Girl23: You're welcome!

Jess: _Mumbles_ Idiot.

AnimeGirl23: What? Anyway, just to clear things up for some of you when Jess tries to kill himself it's on a Thursday. In the show the accident was on Wednesday, the movie night was on Thursday, and she got out of dinner with the grandparents on Friday. Also, some of you are probably asking, "What happened to Christopher?" Well, just say he left the day after the bridge scene. Thankfully, he didn't run into Jess.

Jess: _Sarcastically_ Ha ha. Very funny. _Turns serious_ And what about you making me _cry_?

Anime Girl23: Just say all the stress and guilt of the accident along with the mood of the town towards you finally got to you.

Jess: _Grumbles_

Anime Girl23: Did you say something? Never mind. I don't wanna know. Also, I don't know the exact date that Jess got to Stars Hollow. So, just say that he got there on the 30th. He _would _need a day or two to be released from the hospital and pack his things. Final note! Since I skipped right from the day after the accident to the day he tried to kill himself; he tried to kill himself on Thursday. So, that means Rory had been at school. Thus, explaining the Chilton jacket. So it was pretty much Rory goes to school, Rory comes home and sees Lane, Rory meets Dean _cough_ idiot _cough_, she goes to the diner, and then she finds Jess. So, she never changed into normal clothes after school. See you in the next chapter!

Jess: If I'm conscious.

Anime Girl23: Who knows? Maybe you will be, maybe you'll still be out.

Jess: I hate you.

Anime Girl23: Meanie!

Jess: Now see the purple button? Press it and type what you thought!

Anime Girl23: Jess, don't be rude! Please review!

**_Note:_** There is no new chapter yet. I've just fixed the typos and grammar mistakes. I'm doing the same with Chapter 2. I'll try and update soon, but I can't promise anything!


	2. Discoveries And Fights

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I've had this written out in my notebook for a little while, but I've had no time to type it up. -- My internet's down right now so I decided to type it up for all of you! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

Can't Take The Hate

Chapter 2

Discoveries and Fights

_**With Lorelai And Luke**_

"Mr. Danes?" a voice behind the new couple asked.

"Yeah?" Luke asked annoyed that she had stopped him from seeing his nephew.

"We found this in your nephew's pocket," she said handing him a folded piece of paper. "I didn't think it was my place to open it," she said leaving.

"Uh…thanks," Luke said opening the paper. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lorelai also reading the note.

_To anybody who may find or read this,_

_I'm sorry that you had to see me at my weakest state. I've tried and failed to start over and forget my past, but it seems like it won't leave me alone. Old memories have resurfaced as of recently and they're just too much for me to take. I don't think I'll be able to forget no matter how hard I try. I've lost contact with my friends in New York, my mom hates me, Stars Hollow is probably planning how they'll kill me, I'm the devil's spawn to Lorelai, I'm a burden to Luke, and Rory can't even stand the sight of me. I'm too scared to go home, but living in an Anti-Jess filled area is killing me. I don't act the way I do because I like it. I do because I don't want to get hurt again. If I let my guard down for even a minute…I don't think I'd be able to replace it. What Dean said was right. My mother sent me here because she couldn't stand me and everybody hates me. Who would have ever thought I'd listen to him? He told me to get out of everyone's lives and that's what I've done. Now Luke won't have to deal with me and will be able to tell Lorelai how he feels. Without me around Rory can be happy with Dean and I'll no longer be a factor in their relationship. Everyone, I'm sorry, but this is all just too much for me to take anymore._

_Jess_

"Oh, God," Lorelai said, putting her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Lorelai, you go to Rory and Jess for me," Luke said clenching his fists.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I have to do something," Luke said dropping the note and storming out of the hospital.

_**With Luke**_

"I'm going to fucking kill him," Luke grumbled as he walked towards the town meeting. Slamming the door open Luke went straight to where Dean was making out with a girl in a leather mini skirt and extremely low cut shirt. Grabbing Dean by his shirt he threw a punch at the lipstick stained face.

"What the!" the idiot exclaimed trying to get Luke off of him.

"Luke! What is the meaning of this!" Taylor exclaimed annoyed that Luke had interrupted him trying to prove that Pretty Pretty Princess was the best game created. (Sorry, I just couldn't resist!)

"What is wrong with you!" Bag Boy exclaimed when Luke was pulled off of him. (Damn!)

"This is because of you!" Luke yelled trying to break free. "You're the reason Jess tried to kill himself!" he yelled causing the room to be enveloped in silence.

"He…he what?" Dean stuttered, a wet spot appearing on his pants. "Oops."

"Is this some kind of joke!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Why would I joke about this!" Luke exclaimed, his eyes filling with tears again.

"He…he really? Oh, God. Is he okay?" Lane asked worried.

"He's alive but he hasn't woken up yet," Luke said calming down slightly.

"How'd he do it?"

"Kirk," the room moaned annoyed.

"He slit his wrists," Luke said. "Why would you care anyway? You've all made it clear that you hate him."

"We don't care about him. We're worried about the person that had to find him."

"Shut up, you idiot!" The room yelled back at Dean, who sat back down sulking.

"Luke, where are you going?" Taylor asked.

"To see how he's doing," Luke said before walking out.

_**At The Hospital**_

"Luke! Where'd you go? Lorelai asked hurrying to Luke's side. Seeing his roughed up appearance she frowned. "You didn't."

"I was just so mad. I walked into the town meeting and saw Dean kissing some slut and that just got me disgusted. I started yelling at him and it slipped. The whole town knows! God. He's going to hate me," Luke said shaking his head. "Though, after I said it the idiot pissed himself."

"Are you serious! God, I wish I was there," Lorelai said laughing.

"Yeah," Luke said chuckling. "How are they?"

"I don't know," Lorelai said shaking her head. "When I was on my way there Dr. Glass stopped me. She had wanted to speak to you, but when I told her you weren't here I was able to get her to tell me."

"What'd she say?" Luke asked worried.

"She…she said that Jess had been cutting-"

"What!"

"She said there were scars covering both arms and that there were scars and old injuries that hadn't healed right. She thinks he was abused back in New York."

"Abused? Liz wouldn't have…it must have been her boyfriends," Luke said realization dawning on him.

"Her boyfriends?" Lorelai asked confused and shocked.

"Her boyfriends were always scum," Luke said shaking his head. Sighing he looked at Lorelai. "I never thought she'd pick one that would abuse her own kid. But, that's Liz for you." Sighing again he looked up at the hall determined.

"Ready to see Jess?"

"Yeah," Luke said nodding. "Let's just hope we don't get stopped again."

"Yeah," Lorelai said laughing. Lacing her finger's with his she raised her head to kiss him. Pulling away she hugged him. "Let's go."

_**Jess' Room**_

"Ror? Ror? Wake up," Lorelai said shaking her daughter.

"What?" Rory asked blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"Comfy?" Lorelai asked giggling.

"What?" Rory asked confused she looked down to see what her pillow was. "AH!" she exclaimed springing up in her chair.

"Rory? You need to see this," Luke said passing Rory, Jess' suicide note.

"What?" Rory asked confused. Reading it her face went from confused to shocked to ashamed. "How…how couldn't we have seen this?"

"I don't know, babe," Lorelai said hugging her daughter.

"Wait…you read this too?" Rory asked confused.

"Yeah," Lorelai said nodding.

"So you know that…" Rory said trailing off since Luke was still in the room.

"I told her."

"You did?" Rory asked shocked. "So are you two?"

"Yeah," Luke said nodding. "I'm gonna go get something to drink."

"I wanna come!" Lorelai exclaimed smiling. "Want anything?" She asked Rory.

"No thanks," Rory said shaking her head.

"Okay. We'll be back in a little," Lorelai said grabbing Luke's hand.

"Later," Rory said. After they left Rory turned to Jess. Grasping his hand in her own she brought it to her face. "Jess, what happened in New York?" Rory asked knowing that he probably couldn't even hear her. Suddenly feeling her hand being squeezed she quickly placed his hand on the bed when she saw Jess was beginning to wake up. Noting that his panicked eyes hadn't seen her she remained silent.

"Dammit," Jess grumbled when he spotted the IV.

"Dammit? Dammit! You almost died, Jess!" Rory exclaimed, surprising Jess.

"Why would you care! This was my choice!" Jess exclaimed angry.

"Well, it wasn't a good one! I care! You don't know how scared I was when I found you!" Rory exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears.

"You…You found me?" Jess asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"You don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember is slitting my wrists and falling to the ground," Jess said softly. "Why did you go there anyway? You've been avoiding me and the bridge all week."

"I went to the diner to see you, but Luke said you were at the bridge so I went there."

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh! Is that all you have to say! God, Jess! What were you thinking!" Rory exclaimed letting tears fall.

"I can't take it anymore!" Jess exclaimed growing angry.

"Take what?" Luke's voice asked from behind the fighting teens. "Jess, I'm not letting you clam up now," Luke said when Jess suddenly shut his mouth.

"We all saw the note," Lorelai said suddenly. _Well, he did have to know,_ Lorelai thought to herself. _Probably could have told him a little better, though._

"You…you did?" Jess said growing uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Rory said nodding. Turning serious she looked at Jess. "I don't hate you, Jess. When I ran off I was scared. I didn't know what to do. And, I only avoided you because I thought you'd be angry at me for running off."

"Look, we're not going to push us to tell us," Lorelai said breaking in. "We better go. Visiting hours are over," she said before ushering the other two out with short farewells.

"Lorelai! What got into you? We could have had him explain what happened!" Luke exclaimed after they got outside.

"We can't push him. When I was his age my friend tried to kill herself and everyone pushed her to tell them why. Not even a week after, she tried again and this time she succeeded. Do we want to do that to Jess?"

"No," Luke and Lorelai said in unison.

"Just don't push him. He might withdraw from people for awhile, but we still have to keep an eye on him. He's tried twice. He can still try again."

"Yeah," Rory said nodding. "Luke, shouldn't you call his mom?"

"I should, but I'm not," Luke said. "If she finds out he tried again she might say she wants him home. I'm not sending him somewhere where he'll be abused."

"What?" Rory asked confused. "Abused?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said nodding. "The doctor thinks he might have been," she said, going on to explain what Dr. Glass had told her.

"He…he's been cutting?" Rory asked shocked when her mother had finished.

"Yeah," Lorelai said. "She said there were recent cuts too. Probably a week old."

"A week? The day after the accident at the bridge. I thought there was something different about him," Rory said guilty that she had run away.

"Rory, it's not your fault. You didn't know," Lorelai said.

"But, I should have! I'm supposed to be his friend and I couldn't even see something was wrong!" Rory said beginning to cry again.

"Ever since it happened," Luke said softly.

"Since what?" Lorelai asked as they drover into the Gilmore's driveway.

"I can't talk about it now. Just ask Sookie if she remembers Kira," he said before saying a quick good-night and driving away.

"That was weird," Lorelai said.

"Yeah," Rory said nodding. "Hey, you don't think she'd another Rachel do you?"

"I hope not," Lorelai said shaking her head. "He looked half dead when he talked about her."

"Yeah," Rory said nodding.

"Hey, it's still pretty early. Wanna go to Sookie's?"

"Killing you, huh?"

"No…yes," Lorelai said sighing. "It's just…he looked so upset when he talked about her.

"You gotta keep your man."

"And, you gotta get yours."

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed blushing.

"Let's go, babe," Lorelai said throwing an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"You're insane."

"Love you too."

_**At Sookie's**_

"What are you two doing here?" Sookie asked curious when she opened the door.

"Luke said something that's making Mom go crazy," Rory said.

"She doesn't know something," Sookie said knowingly.

"Yup."

"Come on in," Sookie said letting them in.

"Sookie? What's-oh hey Lorelai, Rory," Jackson said coming in.

"Lorelai doesn't know something," Sookie said.

"Ahh," Jackson said knowing what she meant.

"Hello! Still here!"

"Oh, sorry," Sookie said. "Okay, so what do you want to know?"

"Who's Kira?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh," Sookie and Jackson said in unison, looking down.

"Who is she?" Rory asked.

"She was Luke's twin sister," Sookie said.

"Was?" Rory asked.

"She died," Jackson said.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked.

"Jess came home one day and found her and her husband-"

"Wait…Jess?" Rory asked.

"They were his parents. Kira was like the two of you. She got pregnant at 16 too, Lorelai. But, like Rory she was the town princess. When she got pregnant she married her boyfriend. They moved to Maine shortly before Jess was born…But when Jess was 14 he came home and found them both dead in the living room," Sookie said sadly.

"How…how were they killed?" Rory asked shocked.

"They were both shot to death," Jackson said chocking back tears.

"The only reason I know is because the morning he found out I was at the diner. It was the day after you had broken your leg in that yoga class and I was getting you coffee on my way to the inn. When I went in he was just getting off the phone. When I asked him what was wrong it looked like he was going into shock. He started saying things I could barely make out, and then he just broke down," Sookie said trying to maintain control of her emotions.

"Luke told us he was sent to Liz only because they wanted to keep him as close to Maine as possible and that was New York," Jackson said. "Jess' name was never really said, so the whole town does think that he's Liz's kid."

"No wonder he looked half dead," Rory said. "Kira was his twin, his other half. Losing her must have been so hard."

"Did they find who killed them?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah," Jackson said nodding.

"It was Ryan Doose, Taylor's son," Sookie said.

"Are you kidding me!" Lorelai exclaimed nearly falling off her chair.

"No," Sookie said shaking her head. "Ryan and Alex, Jess' dad, had always been huge rivals. So, when he found out the girl he always said would be his girl got pregnant with his rival's kid he was pissed. And he got even madder at hearing about a wedding. He'd been expecting Alex to ditch Kira, then he could show up and play daddy. Needless to say it never happened. After 14 years of hearing how happy they were he finally got so mad that he just went and killed them both."

"The rest you'll have to ask Luke, because that's all anyone in this town knows," Jackson said.

"Alright," Lorelai said standing. "Thanks."

"No Problem," Sookie said. "Bye."

"Bye," Lorelai and Rory said in unison leaving.

TBC

Anime Girl23: Well, that's Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long! I've had absolutely no time to update and forgot about this fic for a while.

Jess: You do know I don't like you, right?

Anime Girl23: Whatever. Hope you liked this chapter! It'll probably be a while until the next one because I have about 10 other stories that I'm doing right now and I'm not sure where to go from here. Just give me a while and I'll get it…eventually.

Jess: I'm outta here. _Leaves_

Anime Girl23: Don't forget to review! _Chases Jess_ Jess! Wait up!


	3. Home Discussions

I'm back! Sorry I made you all wait so long for chapter 3, but when my mom lost the notebooks that held all my stories I started new ones or ones I could remember clearly and forgot about this.

Disclaimer: What do you think!

Can't Take The Hate

Chapter 3

Home Discussions

_**Gilmore House**_

"You okay, Mom?" Rory asked as they walked into the house after returning from Sookie's.

"Yeah…It's just…Why didn't he tell us?"

"Luke?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know," Rory said, shaking her head, sadly. "Maybe he just didn't want to think about it so it never got brought up."

Shaking her head and falling onto the couch, Lorelai sighed. "What I don't get is that if all this happened how did the town not know he's Kira's son?"

"I don't know," Rory said, shrugging. "Maybe people tried to forget her so they wouldn't remember the murder or maybe stories got twisted and they thought Jess got killed too and Liz had her own son."

"Yeah…" Lorelai said as she remembered the pain in Luke's face when he said Kira's name.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"In Jess'…note…um….why do you think he kept calling Liz his mom when she really isn't?"

"I really don't know," Lorelai said, shaking her head. "There's a chance, he tried to convince himself Liz was his mom so he didn't need to remember what happened to his actual parents or maybe he didn't want whoever found him to know the truth."

"We're gonna need to talk to Luke and Jess for answers, huh?" Rory asked, sitting back on the couch.

"Yeah," Lorelai said. "Well, today's been eventful."

"I'd rather have a 5 hour Franklin meeting with Grandma in the corner," Rory said.

"Now that would be torture," Lorelai said.

"Paris and Grandma in the same room…"

"You would need years of therapy."

"I already do because of you," Rory said, sticking her tongue out at her mother.

"The Jess thing is still bothering you," Lorelai said.

"Yeah," Rory admitted. "I mean this is big. And I feel like I'm partly to blame."

"Rory, it wasn't your fault."

"Mom, I'm supposed to be his friend and I never noticed a change or anything. I never even considered the fact that he might be…"

"Suicidal?"

"Yeah," Rory said, biting her lip as she nodded her head. "I just can't imagine him…suicidal."

"Babe, you've known the suicidal Jess. You just never knew it."

"You're right," Rory said. "Just because he never showed it or told me doesn't mean it wasn't there."

"Add a few bandages and it's the same Jess you've known since day one."

"Yeah…because we both know that even after this he won't become the male version of you and talk 24/7," Rory said, earning a light smack from her mother.

"Ha-ha," Lorelai said. "Very funny."

Rory yawned.

"Go to bed, babe."

"But-"

"Don't make me play the Mom Card," Lorelai said.

Rory sighed. "Fine."

"Night, Ror."

"Night, Mom."

TBC

Anime Girl23: I know it's short, but it's better than nothing, right?

Jess: You need help. _Serious _help.

Anime Girl23: So do you. Anyway, please review!

Until next time!


End file.
